In my arms, porcelain doll, always
by DarkDragoness91
Summary: This OS was inspired by the video of Avenged Sevenfold's song "A Little Piece of Heaven." Both the song and the video are vague references to necrophilia, in this fic is not described, but the scene is guessed. Happy reading!


**Author's note: A special thank to Rykere, for editing this fanfiction.**

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_  
_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

I throw her on the bed; her long hair fans open on the white sheets.  
On her face is a neutral expression that makes her look like a doll made of porcelain, her skin is so pale.  
"She's beautiful, anyway," I think, lightly touching her cheek. I take off my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly before throwing it on the ground, revealing the big tattoo on my back; a spider with eyes as red as blood, clutching its prey, a tiny white dotted butterfly.  
I am the spider and she is the butterfly, once pure as snow, now carpeted with invisible stains on her body. They are stains born from sin caused the bastard with amber-colored eyes. Only I can see them, only I can remove them, only I can replace them.  
I bend, dominating her with exasperating slowness. I focus on her pale breasts. I lick and kiss them, nibbling the nipples. A slight gasp escapes her and I smile. I put my lips on her throat while a hand slips across her body taking off the last left cloths to her on. I tease her before slowly entering my fingers in her slit, pulling from her a strong groan. I stop torturing her neck and lean my lips against hers, beginning a long, loaded, and passionate kiss. She arches her back and I feel her hand reach for my groin, caressing it. She's impatient to get straight to the point. It's strange, from a girl like her.  
The caresses become more daring and my pants are starting to get a bit 'tight. I pull down my zipper freeing my penis. She grabs it immediately her grip no more than a gentle caress. It's curious how passion can change the character of a person. Maybe it's just a moment of relief, a way to let out all the anger and frustration that, until recently, she kept hidden behind a mask of cold composure.  
I smirk, satisfied, when I feel her pubes come into contact with mine, our sexes rubbing together. Her breathing is coming in short rasps and I know she's ready. I cannot wait to shove it inside of her. I remove my fingers and replace them with my cock, sinking fast into her.  
It's much warmer inside.  
I hover over her for a few seconds, enjoying how tight and warm she is, her legs wrapped around my back, pulling me to her. I start to move slowly, she can try to be quiet, I will not. She tries to hold back the moans but it's clear she is enjoying herself just as much as I am. I lower myself and lick her ear, whispering her name. Her name is beautiful. Short, only consisting of two syllables. It's a name lost in a whisper  
"Kikyo."  
I slowly increase the pace and she presses into me as if to merge our two bodies together. Moans, pants, and occasional cries of pleasure fill the silence. I'm almost at my limit. I lift her butt and then continue to penetrate furiously, going deeper with each thrust. I don't know when I passed the point of no return. I free my seed inside her. A few moments later she comes too, screaming a name. A hideous name, four syllables long and clunky. A name that sucks all the air and passion out of the room.  
"Inuyasha!"  
I pull out of her and sit on the edge of the bed, turning my back to her.  
Is it possible that after all this time still thinks of that idiot?  
It's been three years since he left her and got together with Kagome. At that time I was a big jerk, who liked to use women as objects, only choosing the best. I met her while she was about to jump off a bridge. In truth I had been watching her for a long time; she was on my list of "difficult prey."  
In fact, Kikyo was, for many, an unattainable woman. With her gentle manner and detached expression, except when unsheathed her friendly but false smile, she could always reject the requests of the other guys, choosing her chastity and duty. Instead, the accidental encounter with Inuyasha, a rude and rough boy, inspired her to turn her back on her duty and virginity. I do not know how, but those two managed to maintain a steady relationship for a few years, until Kagome's arrival. From then on, things got worse, until Inuyasha finally turned his back on her all together. I took advantage of her deep depression to get close to her. Like an angel, I grabbed her, preventing her from putting an end to her life. I stood next to her, consoled her, and took care of her wounds. Its funny how much time I have devoted to a woman I consider only as an instrument of pleasure. My only goal was to check her name off my list. But now, I feel like a thorn has lodged its self deep in my heart. I've finally fallen in love? Impossible!  
"Naraku."  
I turn reluctantly, and fix her with a hard look. She is still lying on the bed, though she ahs turned to face me. Her face is creased with a serious expression. I have a bad feeling.  
"Trust me, this night was wonderful, you were kind and sweet but ... I'll never fall in love with you."  
Her words are like ice blades that pierce my chest, but it should not matter to me, she's just an object to me, a mere instrument of pleasure. I look away.  
"Despite the severe pain that I received from Inuyasha, I still love him. And I'll love him, always."  
I feel the anger invade my entire body, I clench my jaw and my face darkens. She places a cool hand on my cheek and turns my head towards her. Now she smiles, all this does is make my face grow hot with anger. I grab the lamp and hit her, over and over again.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_  
_I can't believe it,_  
_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_  
_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

What happened? Why am I covered in blood? What am I doing with a knife in my hand?  
I look down and I see Kikyo lying on my bed, lifeless. Her eyes are wide open, as is her mouth too. Her face is terribly pale, twisted in an expression of horror and pain.  
Her chest is completely torn open. Her ribs and lungs are exposed for the whole world to see, as well as the gaping hole where her heart should have been. Only then do I realize that in my other hand I hold what's left of her heart. I bring the back of my hand to my mouth wiping blood from my lips and chin. I drop the heart and knife before falling on my knees.  
"How could I do this to you?" I whisper, caressing her beautiful black hair.  
I ruined the marvelous body that I wanted for so long. The body I longed for with all my strength. I'm a son of a bitch. But maybe I can fix it, just a few stitches.

_Now she's just so perfect I've_  
_Never been quite so fucking deep in_

Now I'm covered with blood, from head to toe, but it was worth it. The gash on her chest is now only a long scar, made of black wire that runs the length of her snow-white body. I have to wash the blood off her.  
When I finish, I put her on the couch, naked, and look at her. She's perfect. Her eyes are closed and the expression on her face looks so serene. She's back to being a porcelain doll, only now I can move at my own pace, change her expression, talk about anything that comes into my mind without making her upset.  
"Want to watch a good movie?" I ask her.  
"What kind do you prefer?"  
Kikyo sits unresponsive and unmoving on the couch.  
"Or do you prefer to do it again?" I add, giving her a mischievous look.  
A semblance of a smile appears on her lips and I take that as a yes. My eyes hungrily take in her naked body, and I can feel my excitement building.  
"Wait a few minutes, I'm going to start a load of laundry, take a shower and then I'll be with you."  
While the hot jet hits my body, I think of all the things that from now on we will do together. Dance, eat, and make love. All the things that, deep down in my heart, I have always wanted. She will never again say that awful name, and she will never give me that blank stare while her mind travels to memories and thoughts of her ex-boyfriend. She won't direct that fake smile at me anymore. Because now I'll handle her.

_It goes on ... and on and on,_  
_I can keep you lookin 'young and preserved forever,_  
_with a fountain to spray on your youth Whenever_


End file.
